Quatrella
by Lady Deathscythe
Summary: What d'ya get when you mix Gundam and Cinderella?... Chapter 4 is up! (Finally ^_^)
1. Once upon a time...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I did this in a hurry, probably because I was just so bored so this might be a little crap. That's just my opinion though. No flames please; if you wanna flame, don't review at all – unless of course you have some constructive criticism (yeah riiiiight). Oh yeah, I have exams in a couple of months (ah the joys of being 16) so I'm gonna be really busy which means that I may not update for a while. Don't worry though coz me and my abnormal sense of humour should be back quite soon.

And, about the fic, don't flame me for making fun of characters, coz I make fun of them all, including my favs. Okay? Have a nice day! ^_^

DISCLAIMER: It should be painfully obvious by now; I don't own anything except the actual fic.

QUATRELLA – A GUNDAM WING PARODY OF CINDERELLA

CAST LIST:

QUATRELLA: Quatre

FAIRY GODMOTHER: Relena

WICKED STEPMOTHER: Zechs

1ST UGLY SISTER: Wufei

2ND UGLY SISTER: Hilde

PRICE CHARMING: Trowa

KING: Heero

QUEEN: Duo

MESSENGER: Noin

PRINCE'S AIDE: Catherine

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Before we start the fic, let's take a look at the reactions of the cast when they found out who they were going to play. ^_^

QUATRE: … I'm not a girl!!!!

RELENA: Who in Deathscythe-Hell wrote this script! And who did the casting! I don't wanna play the fat old fairy!!!

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Like I care.

DUO: HOW DARE YOU DESECRATE THE NAME OF DEATHSCYTHE, PEACECRAP! PREPARE TO FIGHT! MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!…Er…I'll shut up now.

WUFEI: ……INJUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSTTTTTTIIIIIIIIICEEEEEE!!!!!!! (LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Slightly obvious, I know.)

HILDE: Why isn't Duo the Prince? Can I play Cinderella? …?! I'M NOT UGLY!!!

TROWA: …………………?? Quatre's playing Cinderella?

ZECHS: (sigh) Is it the hair thing again?

NOIN: Yeah, give ME the smallest part. What do you people have against me?

CATHERINE: Coooooool. I get to be a slave. I'm sooooo grateful.

TREIZE: Why can't I have a part?

LADY UNE: Same reason you can't do anything else.

TREIZE: What's that?

LADY UNE: You're dead.

TREIZE: … Oh yeah.

DOROTHY: What about Sally and me?

SALLY: She's right, I want a part too!

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Fine, fine. You can be the coach driver and footman...er…footwoman.

LADY UNE: Aren't they mice through most of the story?

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Keep you voice down, they might hear you!

TREIZE: That's not fair. Can I be a mouse too?

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: No.

HEERO: ……Omae o korosu!!! (He faints)

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Duo, what did you tell him?

DUO: That's he's playing the fairy. ^_^;

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Enough of this crap, on with the fic!

QUATRELLA

Chapter 1

Far away (from somewhere – wherever you are, I suppose), in the kingdom of Sandrock, there lived a kind-hearted innocent young gir-

QUATRE: I am not a girl!

Okay, okay, there lived a kind hearted young man called Quatrella. Actually, his name was Quatre. He got them name Quatrella because, um, just because he had a really mean family. Well, they weren't his real family. Quatrella's father died a long time ago, while trying to promote peace among the colonies-

QUATRE: Wrong story!

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Oops.

In any case, Quatrella's father was dead, and the only family Quatrella had left was his step 'mother', Zechs, and his two ugly stepsisters. All right I admit, one's a guy. So Quatrella's actually got his wicked stepfather, one ugly stepsister and one ugly stepbrother.

Anyway, it was a normal day for Quatrella; cleaning, cooking, you get the picture. His stepfather and stepbrother and stepsister never bothered to help Quatrella with any of the chores, and he was way too polite to say anything about it. Quatrella often wondered if he would ever get to live his life in peace, away from his 'family'.

One day…

DING-DONG!

ZECHS: Quatrella! Answer the door! Then come help me wash my hair! Where's the anti-dandruff shampoo/conditioner?!…I can't believe I'm saying this…

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Stick to the script!

WUFEI: I refuse to do this! Nataku would never forgive me for going along with this madness!

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Would you prefer for me to make you an ugly 'sister' again?

WUFEI:… QUATRELLA! Where are you? I need you to make me some tea!

QUATRE: Tea? ^_^

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: -_-;

HILDE: Quatrella, I need help painting my nails! Where's Wufei's pink polish?

SALLY: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHH!!!

WUFEI: Kisama!!! I don't wear nail polish! …it's for Nataku…

SALLY: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!

????????????

Shenlong Gundam wearing nail polish? What the heck's going on?Will we ever find out? Will Zechs get to wash his hair? Will Hilde get her nails painted? Will Sally ever stop laughing?Will Wufei ever get his tea? 

QUATRE: Tea!^_^

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Oh shut up…

Will I ever get to the point?

Probably not!

Find out next time and remember, REVIEW!!!!!!!

** **


	2. What's with Zechs' Hair?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is crap

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The second chapter is here and I think I should be more concerned about my exams, but I keep writing fics instead. What grade do you think I'd get if this were a course?

DISCLAIMER: If I could afford it, I'd buy the rights to both Trowa and Heero, plus Deathscythe, but I can't. Oh well.

QUATRELLA – A GUNDAM WING PARODY OF CINDERELLA

CAST LIST:

QUATRELLA: Quatre

FAIRY GODMOTHER: Relena

WICKED STEPMOTHER: Zechs

1ST UGLY SISTER: Wufei

2ND UGLY SISTER: Hilde

PRICE CHARMING: Trowa

KING: Heero

QUEEN: Duo

MESSENGER: Noin

PRINCE'S AIDE: Catherine

Chapter 2

ZECHS: Quatrella! Have you answered the door yet? We should send that boy to a clinic if you ask me. Tea Lovers Anonymous!

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: No one asked you, NOW STICK TO THE SCRIPT OR I'LL RIP YOUR HAIR OFF!

HEERO: Don't you mean 'out'?

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! IT'S A HAIRPIECE! What are you doing here anyway? Did you decide to play the fairy after all?

HEERO: No.

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Then GO AWAY! I need you in the NEXT chapter – or is it the next?

HEERO: Okay! ^_^

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: That's scary…

ZECHS: …I don't wear a hairpiece.

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Well duh! …but rumours spread like wildfire you know.

ZECHS: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

QUATRE: Ow, my eardrums!

ZECHS: Have you answered the door yet?

QUATRE: No.

ZECHS: So go already!

QUATRE: Okay, okay. Keep you hairpiece on.

ZECHS: IT'S NOT A HAIRPIECE!

Quatrella finally managed to get to the door and answer it. Outside stood a woman dressed in some kind of uniform. She introduced herself as the King's Royal Messenger.

NOIN: I am the King's Royal Messenger.

QUATRE: Really? So how is Heero anyway?

NOIN: He's okay. A bit peeved at Duo… (she notices the author watching her, waving a giant neon sign with the words 'STICK TO THE DAMN SCRIPT')

NOIN: Ahem. As I was saying, I'm the Royal Messenger and I have a letter for the head of the household. (She gives the official looking letter to Quatre) 

QUATRE: Thank you very much.

NOIN: I must be going now. Goodbye. (She leaves)

ZECHS APPEARS AT THE DOOR IN A BATHROBE

ZECHS: Who was at the door?

QUATRE: The King's Royal Messenger.

ZECHS: So what did he want?

NOIN: ?? HE?!

ZECHS: Forgive me Noin, I didn't know it was you.

NOIN: Hmph!

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Noin, your part's over.

NOIN: …so?

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: LEAVE. NOW.

NOIN: Okay, I'm going (sigh). First you give me the smallest part…

SHE LEAVES

QUATRE: …

ZECHS: …

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: …

QUATRE: Oh, is it my line?

ZECHS: -_-;

QUATRE: (blushes) The messenger gave me this letter.

ZECHS: Well give it here then. Hmm. It says here that the King has declared that it is time for the prince to get married. He has invited everyone eligible in the kingdom to attend a ball where the prince will pick his bride. Hilde! Wufei! Come here!

HILDE: You don't have to yell…

WUFEI: What do you want onna?

HILDE: Wufei, that's no way to speak to our (smirk) mother.

ZECHS: …

WUFEI: I just thought of something.

SALLY: (gasp) It's a miracle!

WUFEI: Daft onna… oh yeah, if Zechs is our mother, who is our father?

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: You're an ugly sister, um, brother. You don't have a dad.

QUATRE: But everyone has a dad.

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: THEY don't.

QUATRE: But…

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: I didn't cast a dad for them coz he doesn't even appear in the story at all!

QUATRE: Oh.

TREIZE: Can I be the dad?

LADY DEATHSCYTHE & WUFEI: NO!!

ZECHS: AS I WAS SAYING… Hilde and Wufei, the King is giving a ball for all eligible people in the kingdom, where the prince will pick his bride!

HILDE: …

WUFEI: …so?

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Oh come on you two! Try it again. And do it right this time!

ZECHS: Hilde and Wufei, the King is giving a ball for all eligible people in the kingdom, where the prince will pick his bride!

HILDE: WOW! Come on Wufei, let's go see what we're gonna wear!

WUFEI: But I'm a guy.

ZECHS: There's a very big chance that he's gay.

WUFEI: Oh, okay then.

QUATRE: Can I go too?

ZECHS: Of course not.

QUATRE: But…why?

ZECHS: Um, you know I'm not actually sure. But it's in the script so I guess you can't go. Sorry Quatre.

QUATRE: That's okay, it's not your fault.

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: …why do I even bother? (she switches the neon sign off)

DUO: Coz you love me so much!

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: No I don't. Have you been talking to my cousin Tasha?

DUO: No.

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Liar. She's the only one who'd say something stupid like that.

DUO: So who do you really like then?

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: None of your business.

DUO: That's okay, I'll just ask your cousin. See ya!

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: COME BACK HERE MAXWELL!!!

This story was intended to be only a few pages long but it's got a life of it's own now so I'll stop whenever I can. The next chapter should be about Quatrella meeting the Fairy Godmother but you guys know that I get sidetracked easily don't you? I'm sorry! I'll try to get the next part out soon and by the way… REVIEW!

PS: Tell me in your reviews if ya love Linkin Park!

Luv Lady Deathscythe


	3. Fairy Godmothers and Genies

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is crap

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back people! Sorry this took so long, it's just that I've been having a few problems recently. Anyhoo I'm writing a serious fic now as well as the usual humour. It's a DBZ/Gundam wing crossover about Mirai Trunks, read it and see what you think; I'd love to see everyone's opinions. Enough of me, here's chapter 3!

DISCLAIMER: Lawsuits suck.

QUATRELLA – A GUNDAM WING PARODY OF CINDERELLA

CAST LIST:

QUATRELLA: Quatre

FAIRY GODMOTHER: Relena

WICKED STEPMOTHER: Zechs

1ST UGLY SISTER: Wufei

2ND UGLY SISTER: Hilde

PRICE CHARMING: Trowa

KING: Heero

QUEEN: Duo

MESSENGER: Noin

PRINCE'S AIDE: Catherine

Chapter 3

Quatrella was broken hearted about not being able to go to the ball…even though Zechs had no problem with her, um, him going, the script said that he couldn't and hey, who am I to rewrite a fairytale?

QUATRE: It's (sniff) not fair.

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: I'm not changing the story (too much ^_^). Besides, you know you get to go later don't you?

QUATRE: …I do?

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Haven't you ever heard this story before?

QUATRE: Nope. ^_^

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Hey, you're supposed to look upset!

QUATRE: Oh yeah… it's not fair, why can't I go?

(Muffled noises and voices can be heard)

No Hilde! I don't want to play the fairy!

Too bad Relena.

Omae o korosu!

Hey that's my line!

Shut up spandex boy!

BY THIS TIME, THE AUTHORESS HAVING BECOME BORED, USES HER AUTHOR-POWERS TO ZAP RELENA IN FRONT OF QUATRE

RELENA: (adjusting her tiara) How did I get here?

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: …(gives Relena a death-glare)

RELENA: Oh yeah, um, but you can go to the ball Quatrella!

QUATRE: (gasp) Who are you?

RELENA: I am your fairy godmother. (She curtsies)

QUATRE: Wow! I have a fairy godmother?

RELENA: Well yeah, that's why I'm here.

QUATRE: So what exactly do you do?

RELENA: I make your dreams come true.

QUATRE: Like a genie?

RELENA: No, genies do wishes.

QUATRE: Well, my dream was to go the ball but I can't.

RELENA: What's stopping you?

QUATRE: My stepmother and my two ugly sisters.

WUFEI: Injustice!

HILDE: Less of the ugly!

QUATRE: Oh sorry. I meant one stepsister and one stepbrother.

RELENA: That doesn't matter; they can't do anything against my powers! Go and find two mice and a pumpkin. Bring them back here and then watch closely.

QUATRE: Okay (disappears to look for two mice and a pumpkin).

RELENA: …(taps her wand against her hand)

QUATRE: I'm back! I'm sorry, I couldn't find a pumpkin. Will this Sandrock action figure do?

RELENA: I suppose so. Stand back! 

THE FAIRY GODMOTHER WAVES HER WAND AT THE MICE AND THE SANDROCK ACTION FIGURE. THE MICE START TO GROW AND CHANGE SHAPE WHILE THE SANDROCK JUST GROWS. THERE IS A FLASH OF LIGHT AND WHEN THE LIGHT GOES DOROTHY AND SALLY ARE STANDING THERE LOOKING DAZED.

DOROTHY: What's going on? 

SALLY: Yeah, I feel dizzy.

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: You guys wanted to be in the story so I cast you as the mice.

DOROTHY: WHAT? How dare you!

QUATRE: Um Dorothy, you might want to look behind you…

DOROTHY: Huh? (She turns to see what Quatre's talking about and faints)

SALLY: Dorothy are you okay? Aaaaaghhh!! She's got a tail! (Faints)

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Oh well, looks like you'll have to do without a coach driver or footwoman.

QUATRE: That's okay.

RELENA: Anyway, there's your 'coach'. Now all you need is the right outfit. What colour do you want?

QUATRE: Pale blue.

RELENA: Are you sure? I think that pink's more your colour…

QUATRE: No thank you. Contrary to popular belief, I hate pink!

RELENA: I wouldn't have guessed it… Anyway, come over here. 

QUATRE WALKS OVER TO RELENA AND SHE WAVES HER WAND AGAIN. WHEN QUATRE LOOKS DOWN AT HIMSELF HE IS DRESSED IN A PALE BLUE BALLGOWN COVERED IN LACE AND SILVER EMBROIDERY. HE HAS GLASS SHOES ON HIS FEET.

QUATRE: Um Relena? Don't you think that you're overdoing this just a little?

RELENA: Nonsense. Oh yes I almost forgot. (Waves the wand again) There that's better. (Hands Quatre a mirror)

QUATRE: (Looks at himself in the mirror) Relena! I can't wear makeup in public!

RELENA: You can and you will. (Waves her wand and transports Quatre into the Sandrock's cockpit)

QUATRE: This is ridiculous.

RELENA: By the way Quatre, you have to be back by midnight. The magic will only last till then.

QUATRE: Genies are better. Their magic lasts as long as you want.

RELENA: Have you ever met a genie?

QUATRE: No.

RELENA: Exactly. Now it's time to go Quatrella. Have fun at the ball!

THE FAIRY GODMOTHER DISAPPEARS IN A PUFF OF PURPLE SMOKE.

QUATRE: Okay, here we go! (Powers up Sandrock and puts it on autopilot)

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Bye Quatre, see you later!

QUATRE: Wait a minute, aren't you coming with me?

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Of course not. I hate going to balls.

QUATRE: Please? (Makes huge kawaii eyes)

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: I hate it when you do that. Fine, fine I'll come. (Uses author powers to zap herself into a beautiful silver ball gown with matching sandals)

QUATRE: How are you going to get to the palace?

LADY DEATHSCYTHE: Somehow, I don't think that's going to be a problem. (Disappears in a puff of blue mist)

QUATRE: Cool.

How will Quatre get on at the ball? Will he get to dance with the prince? Will his stepsiblings get in the way? How long will you have to wait for the next chapter? All will be answered next time! REVIEW – I like to know what you think!

TBC

Lady Deathscythe 19/05/01

Send any ideas you may have for this fic to linkin_girl@gundamwing.org


	4. You shall go to the ball Quatrella!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *Waves* Yes, I am still alive – and without further ado, here's the next part. ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I think you've got the idea now…

QUATRELLA – A GUNDAM WING PARODY OF CINDERELLA

CAST LIST:

QUATRELLA: Quatre

FAIRY GODMOTHER: Relena

WICKED STEPMOTHER: Zechs

1ST UGLY SISTER: Wufei

2ND UGLY SISTER: Hilde

PRINCE CHARMING: Trowa

KING: Heero

QUEEN: Duo

MESSENGER: Noin

PRINCE'S AIDE: Catherine

Chapter 4

Quatrella gazed in wonder at the controls inside Sandrock. After all, he'd never seen a coach quite like this one.

QUATRE: Wow, it's so complex. How does it work?

L.D: Don't get too much into character, or you wont make it to the palace.

QUATRE: I thought you'd already left for the ball.

L.D: I got bored; it's not really my thing.

QUATRE: Okay, I'll get going then. (Powers up Sandrock)

L.D: Later Quatrella. J (Vanishes in a puff of blue smoke)

At the ball…

HILDE'S DANCING WITH THE PRINCE

HILDE: So Your Highness, are you enjoying yourself tonight?

TROWA: …

HILDE: Um, Your Highness?

TROWA: …

HILDE: Trowa?

TROWA: …

HILDE: …I give up.

TROWA: Did you say something?

HILDE: (face faults)

In another part of the ballroom…

DUO: Aww, look at my baby. (Sniff) He's all grown up now!

HEERO: Hn.

DUO: He'll make a great king, don't you think Hee-Chan?

HEERO: Hn… Don't call me that.

DUO: But we're married dear; it's only natural for me to call you that.

HEERO: Shut up baka.

DUO: You can't call me that! I'm the Queen!

HEERO: And I'm King, so you're overruled.

DUO: What the Queen says, goes; heads will roll!

HEERO: This isn't Alice in Wonderland Duo. The King rules here.

DUO: (gasp) YOU READ ALICE IN WONDERLAND?

HEERO: Not so loud!

DUO: Hey Trowa! Guess what! ^_^

TROWA LOOKS OVER. HEERO DEATH-GLARES DUO.

DUO: Um… Trowa, it's time for you to pick your bride!

TROWA: … Already?

DUO: Of course! We do have a schedule you know.

HEERO: (looking at Trowa) Well?

TROWA: …

DUO: …

HEERO: …

TROWA: …

HEERO: …

DUO: (Sweatdrops)

At that moment, the doors at the main entrance to the ballroom opened and out of them stepped a nervous looking boy in a dress.

L.D: (Whispering) Finally!

DUO: (Under breath) It's about time.

TROWA: (Smiling)

Everyone in the ballroom turned to stare at the newcomer. Most of them were shocked – some after seeing Trowa's enraptured face were wondering if there was the teeniest tiniest possibility that their Prince was gay, while the rest were wondering how on earth a boy could look so pretty in a dress.

Quatrella walked down the marble staircase, teetering slightly on his heels.

QUATRE: (Thinking) Good thing my sisters used to make me play dress up with them or else I'd be on the floor by now.

TROWA: (Walks over to Quatre) May I have this dance? (He bows)

EVERYONE ELSE: He spoke! 

WUFEI: (Faints)

DUO: Guess the excitement was too much for him. ^_~

HEERO: Bakas.

The Prince led the mysterious boy onto the ballroom floor, while Hilde watched sulkily.

HILDE: …

L.D: Hilde, you're supposed to look sulky.

HILDE: Oh all right. -_-

L.D: Much better. ^_^

Quatrella and the Prince danced for hours, while everyone watched. Well, everyone except Wufei; he was still unconscious.

QUATRE: Can we stop now? My feet hurt.

L.D: Nope, the chapter isn't long enough yet.

QUATRE: Well, you can dance for a while. I need some sleep. (Goes over to a chair, sits and falls asleep)

L.D: Quatre, come back here!

QUATRE: (Snores)

L.D: Duo, wake him up. We can finish without him.

DUO: Okay, Quatre! I got some tea for ya!!

QUATRE: Where?

DUO: He's awake now!

L.D: Thanks Duo. Now can you tell me why you keep shouting?

DUO: Coz I'm trying wake Quatre up!

QUATRE: But, I'm already awake.

DUO: I know!

L.D: @_@… Back to work!

In any case Quatrella and the Prince danced for hours. And as soon as they thought no one was watching, they snuck outside to the gardens.

TROWA: … (Gazes up at the stars)

QUATRE: What are you looking at?

TROWA: The sky… The stars… I've always wanted to see them close up.

QUATRE: Well, maybe you'll get to see them someday.

Meanwhile in the bushes…

HEERO: Duo, get off my lap!

DUO: Um Heero? That's not me.

HEERO: What?

DUO: (Looks down)

HEERO: (Follows Duo's gaze)

HEERO & DUO: AAAAGHH!!

HEERO: Relena! What are you doing here?!

DUO: Yeah, your part's finished. For now anyway.

RELENA: I know, I know. But I thought that since I have to be here for the ending, I may as well stick around.

DUO: …What a wonderful idea…

HEERO: Ssh! I can't hear what they're saying!

RELENA & DUO: But – 

HEERO: (Death-glare)

DUO & RELENA: (Shuts up)

QUATRE AND TROWA CONTINUE CONVERSING AS HEERO EAVESDROPS.

HEERO: (Goes pale)

DUO: What's your problem?

HEERO: You don't wanna know.

DUO: Sure I do Hee-Chan. What are you looking at? … Ew, Wufei!!

HEERO: Shut up baka, they'll hear us!

RELENA: (Giggles)

WUFEI: Aaaargh!! Who did this?! You will pay! I will have justice!!

TROWA: (Looks up) What's with all the noise?

QUATRE: (Peers into the bushes) Heero, Duo, Relena. I'm sure you all have a good reason for hiding in those bushes. Can't think what it could possibly be though. Anyone care to enlighten me?

HEERO: Um…

DUO: Hey! Can't a King and his Queen get a little private time? ^_^()

HEERO: (Face faults)

QUATRE: And what about Relena?

RELENA: I'm here to talk to you. I wanted to let you know that there might be a few hiccups with the dress and everything because I haven't had much practice with these powers yet. 

QUATRE: What kind of hiccups? (Notices Wufei, who has been strangely quiet) Oh my… @_@ W-Wufei's wearing…

TROWA: … A dress?

HEERO, DUO, RELENA, QUATRE & TROWA: BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!! ^_^

WUFEI: (Goes bright red) I will have justice I tell you! No one gets away with such a cowardly act – dressing me as an Onna! It will not go unpunished. Own up. Which one of you did it?

ZECHS CAN BE SEEN IN THE BACKGROUND. HE HAS A WHITE SHIRT AND A PAIR OF NAVY PANTS IN HIS HAND.

HEERO: (Stares at Duo) 

DUO: Hey! Don't look at me.

QUATRE: Well it wasn't me.

TROWA: …

RELENA: I was with them the whole time.

WUFEI: One of you must be lying! Tell me now. I'll bet it was you Yuy! You've always had a sick sense of humour!

HEERO: (Growls)

QUATRE: You know Heero, you ARE playing the King.

HEERO: (Smirks and motions to a guard) Put the ugly sister in a cell.

DUO: A padded cell! ^_~

QUATRE: Now, now, Duo. There's no need for that.   
WUFEI: You can talk traitor!

A PAIR OF GUARDS CARRY WUFEI AWAY.

LD: (Appears in a puff of blue smoke)

DUO: Where did you come from?

L.D: Never mind, I have a message for you. (Takes a deep breath) GET BACK INTO CHARACTER, RIGHT THIS INSTANT! Thank you. ^_^ (Disappears)

RELENA: (Looking at her watch) Heero, Duo, let's go inside.

HEERO: (Checks the time) I'm coming. Duo, get a move on.

DUO: Coming!

They went inside, leaving the Prince and the object of his affection alone once more. Quatrella gazed into the Prince's eyes, well, the one eye he could see anyway, and blushed. He was about to say something when the silence was abruptly broken by the chiming of a large clock that was mounted high on a tower wall.

DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!

QUATRE: Oh no! It's midnight! Trowa, I have to go.

TROWA: Why?

QUATRE: I can't explain, I just have to.

Standing abruptly, Quatrella hitched up his ball gown slightly and ran straight for the main gates.

QUATRE: (Trips) $@*&! (Gets up and runs)

By the time Quatrella reached the outside of the palace he had only one glass slipper left. That and his underpants!

RELENA: Oopsie! Looks like I need more practice. ^_^()

Back in the palace garden…

TROWA: (Walks towards the main gates, spots something glinting on the marble floor and picks it up) A glass slipper… _His _glass slipper.

Inside the palace ballroom…

DUO: (Using a microphone) Um testing. 01, 02, 03. Deathscythe rules!

HEERO: (Rolls eyes)

DUO: I have an announcement to make. I'm really sorry everyone but all of your daughters aren't really my son's type. For a start, they're girls! ^_^()

GUESTS: (Group face fault)

How was that then? I know I haven't posted in ages but schoolwork got in the way. Also, to make up for it, this chapter was twice the normal length so I think I'll go back to bed now. 

Please review, you're mah inspiration folks! ^_~

Lady Deathscythe         16th February 2002 


End file.
